The Son of Dark Kat
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Razor had always wondered just who his father could be ever since his mom died trying to tell him 5 years ago. How will Jake deal with it once he finds out the horrible truth? Find out! Please Read and Review! Flames will be shredded!
1. Chapter 1: Lost Memories

**The Son of Dark Kat**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Lost Memories**

"Well" said Chance, as he and his best buddy Jake were driving back to the salvage yard " that wasn't to big of a disaster was it?"

"What do mean by that?" said Jake " thanks to us, our client has more trouble than a stalled engine!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the tow cable would snap and send it plummeted off a hillside" said Chance " it's just a good thing that we had a spare piece of cable in the truck,"

"Yeah, lucky" said Jake " hey Chance, stop over there for a minute. I got to pick up something,"

"Sure thing," said Chance, stopping the truck at MegaKat Flower Shop.

Jake got out and entered the flower shop while Chance went out to inspect the tow cable, seeing if the car tied to it was still secure. Minutes later Jake walked out of the flower shop holding five white lilies in his hands.

"Those for your girlfriend?" teased Chance, getting back in the truck.

"No" said Jake, as they drove off. " they're for my mom,"

"Its that time huh?" said Chance, all the comedy gone from his voice " then I guess I know where we're heading next,"

Taking a right turn at the next light Chance slowly guided the tow truck towards MegaKat Cementary. For the past four years it had become a routine. Jake's mom had been the only parent he had never known. No one knew what had happened to his father.

Mrs. Clawson was big supporter when Jake and Chance tried out for the enforcers, but she died soon after Dark Kat decided to attack the city for the first time. On her deathbed Jake said that his mom tried to tell him who his father was, but didn't get the chance before she died.

"We're here" said Chance, pulling in front of MegaKat Cementary " mind if I visit with ya?"

"Thanks Chance" said Jake,with a slight smile on his face " I'm sure mom will enjoy the company,"

With that said, both cats got of the truck and started to make thier way over to Mrs. Clawson's grave. However, when they only about ten feet away from the gravestone, a shocking sight stopped both cats in thier tracks.

A purple cat in a red and black cloak stood over a grave, his yellow eyes looking serious and sad. A couple of creeplings were standing at his feet. Taking cover behind the one of the big headstones, Jake and Chance made sure they could not be seen.

"Dark Kat," Jake whispered to his partner.

"What's he doing here?" Chance whispered back.

Risking a peek, Jake looked to see Dark Kat pull out some flowers and put them on the grave. The villian stood there in silence for a few more minutes before taking off with his creeplings.

Once Jake and Chance were sure Dark Kat was finally gone, they emerged from thier hiding place and went over to check out the grave Dark Kat was at. Jake gasped in shock, when he recgonized the writing on the grave.

**R.I.P.**

**Jean C. Clawson**

" This is my mom's grave," said Jake, still not believing it.

"Why would Dark Kat visit her?" asked Chance, stratching his head in confusion.

" I don't know," said Jake, his thoughts reeling. "What does Dark Kat know about my mom? Did something happen to make them meet? Or was it something worse?"


	2. Chapter 2: Unmasked!

**Ch.2: Unmasked!**

"This Ann Gora from KatsEye News, coming to you live from the MegaKat Musuem, where Proffessor Gloria Long is about to reveal her latest artilogical find; the Talasism Stone," said the reporter from T.V.

"No Scaredy Kat marathon on today?" asked Jake, chugging down a glass of milk as set next to Chance on the couch.

"Nah" said Chance, muting the T.V. " I just can't put my finger around why we saw Dark Kat at the cementary yesterday. In front of your mom's grave no less,"

"I've been wandering about that too" said Jake, putting down his glass " they had to know each other at one point, but how? Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine..." started Chance, when he noticed something abnormal on the T.V. " hey what's on?"

Jake grabbed the remote and unmuted the set, making news team's screams of terror be heard loud and clear. A creepling jumped at the camera, and just before the feed went out, both Jake and Chance saw the duanting shape of Dark Kat shillouted in the background.

"Let's hit it!" said Jake, dawning his Swat Kat uniform.

"Right behind you!" shouted Chance.

Soon as they changed into the herioc alter egos, both Razor and T-Bone took off in the TurboKat and started speeding towards the musuem. Commander Feral and his troops were already at the musuem, guarding all exits, with thier weapons armed. A couple of choppers stood hovering in the air, just in case Dark Kat decided to fly out.

"Give it up Dark Kat!" yelled Feral, through a megaphone " make one step outside, and you're as good as finished!"

"Nonsense Commander" said Dark Kat, stepping outside with his hands held up over his head. In one hand he clutched the Talasism Stone. " pure evil can never be finished. Especially since I got this back!"

Muttering a silent spell, two of Dark Kat's creeplings grew larger, until they were about the size of a small house, and began to attack the Enforcers. While his gaint creeplings kept the Enforcers busy, Dark Kat started to make his getaway, by taking one of the Enforcers motorcycles.

"Looks like we're late for the party" said T-Bone, when he and Razor finally made it to the musuem. " the Enforcers have their hands full with those creeplings,"

"Yeah" said Razor " and why they're dealing with them Dark Kat is getting away,"

"Go after him SureShot" said T-Bone " I'll handle the creeplings,"

"Roger" said Razor " launching Cyclotron!"

With a press of the button Razor was blasted out the TurboKat, and now was burning down the streets in Cyclotron, heading after Dark Kat. Dark Kat immediately noticed that he had a tail and tried to lose Razor by a making a sharp right turn into MegaKat Tunnel.

No such luck, Razor was a skilled rider, and soon he was only a few feet behind the fleeing Dark Kat. Seeking to put a quick end to the chase Razor brought up his weapon's system and fired a missle at Dark Kat's tires.

With shattering impact Dark Kat was thrown off his cycle and slammed into the wall. The Talasism Stone had been knocked from his hands and landed about nine feet away, but he was still conisouss.

Faking the sense that he wasn't awake however, Dark Kat watched through slited eyes as Razor pulled to a stop, and contacted his partner to report that the super villian had been knocked out cold. The poor Swat Kat didn't realize Dark Kat got up until it was to late, and let out a yell of pain as Dark Kat fired some kind of energy weapon on him.

Dark Kat fired the energy weapon again, making Razor scream in pain two more times, beofre the Swat Kat finally landed unconiouss on the ground. Dark Kat approached the beaten vigilante, a sinster grin on his face.

"Now let's see just who you are," said Dark Kat, removing Razor's mask.

As soon as he saw the Swat Kat's real face Dark Kat backed up in shock. He recgonized that face! It had been a long time, but yes, he remembered it! All those forgotten, horrid memories started to flash through his mind again with the strentgh of a tidal wave. Now Dark Kat was the one howling in pain.

The sounds of the TurboKat's again were fast approaching and Dark Kat snapped himself out of his lumbered daze. Quickly grabbing the Talasism Stone, Dark Kat escaped with seconds to spare, before T-Bone ran into the tunnel.

T-Bone's attention was immediately on Razor, and he hurriedly ran over to check his partner's condition. Razor's body was badly burned and bruised, but luckily he was still alive. Yet the worst thing of all that T-Bone could see, was that Razor had been unmasked!


	3. Chapter 3: Katnapped!

**Ch.3: Katnapped!**

Chance was getting really worried about Jake, the slim Swat Kat had been out for at least two days. His burns were treated and healing, but his breathing was still a little ragged. Chance had tried to he keep his mind off of Jake's condition by fixing cars, but kept on losing focus with his tasks, creating accidents.

He had just given up on repairing an old motorcycle when he heard a groan from inside the bedroom. Chance immediately wanted to jump up and down with joy, Jake was finally awake!

"Wha...what happened?" said Jake, looking around until he spotted Chance " where's Dark Kat?"

"He got away" said Chance, taking a seat on the bed where Jake lay " you were hurt pretty bad when I found ya, I was begining to think that you would never come around. Good thing your to stubborn to die,"

"Yeah," laughed Jake.

"By the way" said Chance, his tone becoming serious " I found this thrown to the side when I found you,"

Jake's laughter died when Chance handed him his mask. It only took a second to figure out what it meant.

"He knows who I am," said Jake.

" Or at least what you look like" said Chance, nodding to confirm Jake's response " but it won't take Dark Crud long to find out who we are, if he's as smart as he says he is. Our lives have just gotten a whole lot tougher Razor,"

"Hey he only knows what I look like remember?" said Jake " if anything happens he'll come after me, not you,"

"Thanks for trying" said Chance, getting up " but I'm still not reassured. Anyway, now that your wounds are pratically gone and your finally awake, how bought helping me in the shop. Ever since I lost my ace mechnanic, we had tons of back orders piling in,"

"How many back orders?" asked Jake, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. He was right.

"Fifthteen," stated Chance, nervously.

"Fifthteen!" shouted Jake, jumping out of bed and sprinted to the garage.

"No doubt about it" said Chance, as Jake sped off " Razor is back,"

* * *

For the past two days Dark Kat had spent his life in isolation, trying to get a certian Swat Kat out of his mind. But no matter where he looked, all he ever saw were images of Razor.

"Who is he?" said Dark Kat " why does his image haunt my mind? And how come he looks so familar?"

Taking a seat at his big computer Dark Kat quickly hacked into the files of Enforcer Headquarters. Besides acting as a regular police force, the Enforcers also kept very specific files on every person in MegaKat City.

This link had become a favorite of Dark Kat's from over the years, and he hasn't been caught yet. Typing in the description on the cat he was searching for, he waited until the computer found a profile that matched the description completely.

Finally it popped up, Jake Clawson. Could this Jake Clawson and Razor be one and the same? Dark Kat brought up a picture of Razor and put it besides Jake's picture, scanning for similarities. The probability was nearly a hundred percent!

"So" said Dark Kat, reading Jake's profile " let's see what it says here about you,"

It turns out Jake was a former Enforcer, and he, along with his buddy Chance Furlong, were kicked out by Feral for damaging Enforcer Headquarters. In order to pay for the damages Jake and Chance were sentenced to work in the salvage yard.

Jake's medical records were of no use to Dark Kat, but when he got to the personal records his fingers stopped in shock. It read here that Jake's mother was Jean C. Clawson, the same name on the grave Dark Kat went to visit not to long ago.

" He can't be!" yelled Dark Kat, getting up " he can't!"

And yet he was. After all these years there was no denying it, Razor was his son. He had been fighting againist his son all these years, and didn't even know it. There was no doubt Razor didn't know it. But now that Dark Kat had figured all this out, what was he going to do?

" I can't have a Swat Kat for a son" said Dark Kat " I must bring him here, force him to join me. Together we shall rule MegaKat City, as father and son!"

Calling out five of his best ninjas, Dark Kat ordered them go and capture Jake Clawson, no matter what the cost. With a nod the ninjas set out on their task and headed striaght for the salvage yard.

* * *

"Hey Chance" said Jake, from under a car " hand me a wrench would ya?"

When no wrench came Jake rolled out from under the car to see that Chance wasn't in the room. Getting up and wiping the grease off his hands, Jake marched over to the living room where he found Chance laughing his tail off watching Scardey Kat cartoons.

"Chance, come on" said Jake, his eyes narrowed in annoyance " we have ten more back orders to fill, and the first five weren't easy,"

" I know " said Chance, trying to control his laughter when he saw Scardey Kat get handed a bomb " I'm just taking a break. You know what they say, all work and no play brings dullness to your day,"

"Well here's a saying for you" said Jake, turning off the T.V. and handing Chance a wrench " all play and no work, means if we don't get back to work, we aren't gonna get paid,"

"Alright, I get it" said Chance, standing up " show's over. Let's get back to...,"

Before Chance could finish his sentence a loud bang suddenly sounded in the garage. Curious, but cautious, Jake and Chance made thier way back into the garage to see who was there. However, when they arrived the place appeared to be empty.

"The noise came from up here," said Jake, confused.

"Maybe it was a rat or something," said Chance.

His theory was proven wrong however when five purple cats, dressed in ninja garb, suddenly jumped down from the cieling. Posing a quick fighting stance Jake and Chance prepared themselves for a battle royale.

Reacting to some silent signal the cats charged each other. Jake sent a flying kick at two of the ninja, while Chance was left to deal with the other three. With superior strentgh Chance managed to knock to of his adversaries into a wall, but wasn't fast enough to stop the third one from injecting something in his back.

"Ouch!" yelled Chance, throwing the third ninja off.

But as the big tom approached to knock the ninja's lights out Chance's vision began to fade. A sudden drowsiness swept over him, and he landed of the floor unconious.

Although preoccupied by his own battle, Jake managed to see Chance fall, and now all five ninjas were closing in on him. Put Jake in a battle with two or three adversaries and could take them down no problem, but four or more, forget it!

The five ninjas immediately pounced on Jake and put him to sleep as well. Sastified with thier capture, the lead ninja motioned for the other four to grab Jake and move out, leaving the unconious T-Bone behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Ties

**Ch.4: Family Ties**

About one hour after the ninjas took off with Jake, Chance started to reawaken as the sedative wore off. At first he was confused when he saw that the garage had been left an entire wreck, but then all the memories of what just happened to him came flooding back like a tidal wave when he noticed someone missing.

Hoping that Jake had somehow managed to elude thier attackers Chance quickly gave the entire hangout a through sweep. Unfortunately however, he could find no sign of his partner or any of the five ninjas.

"Those were Dark Kat's goons" said Chance with a growl " if that creep does anything to harm Razor, he won't be able to run far enough!"

Getting into his Swat Kat gear, T-Bone got in the TurboKat and raced towards the sky, keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of Razor.

"Don't worry buddy" said T-Bone, clenching his fist " I'm coming for ya,"

* * *

A throbbing pain surged through Jake's head as the sedative's effects wore off, and groggily opened his eyes. Putting a hand to his forehead, Jake waited a few minutes to steady the throbbing, before looking around the room.

"Chance?" asked Jake, scanning the old, dark warehouse " are you here?"

"No" said a voice, coming out of the darkness " but I am,"

"Dark Kat!" exclaimed Jake, quickly getting into a fighting stance as villian came out of the shadows.

" Its useless to fight back" said Dark Kat " without your Swat Kat gear, you're as helpless as a baby kitten,"

"What do want?" asked Jake, relaxing his stance.

"So strong-willed" said Dark Kat, looking into Jake's eyes " just like your mother. It's a shame that I never got to see you grow up. Who would know, after all this time, my worst enemy would turn out to be my son,"

"You're my father?" asked Jake, shocked. Then he quickly brushed it off with denial. "No,no, there's no way that can be true!"

"But it is" said Dark Kat, spinning his tale " Once I was like any regular cat, young, and enjoying all the best life had to offer. When I married Jean and she gave birth to you, both of us couldn't be happier, until that is, our son was diagnosed with a very rare disease."

"The doctors told us there was no way you would survive. I did not want to see my happiness die, so I decided to find a cure for you no matter what! There was an old legend going around town about a powerful sorcerror, that could grant a person's foundest desire."

" I went to the sorcerror's temple, where the old, dying warlock sat upon his throne drawing his last breath. His yellow eyes glared at me as I approached. I told him my wish, and he said that he would grant it, only if I did favor for him in return."

"My eyes widened in awe when I saw him perform his mystical deed. Both me and Jean cried in joy to see that our son was happily alive. But our happiness was short-lived once the sorcerror decided to collect his favor."

"He placed his amulet over my head, allowing his evil spirit to take over my body, transforming me into this hideous form you see before you. Your mother couldn't stand the sight of me anymore, you should have seen the fear in her eyes. She took you and ran away from as far as possible."

" I never saw her agian, until I came to this city. When I found out that she was dead, and that it had been because of murder, I swore that I would get revenge, not just on her killer, but the whole city who failed to protect her! Join me Son, and we'll avenge her death together!"

Jake was silent for several moments, letting the story that Dark Kat had told him sink in. A purple claw was held out to him in offer of alliance. Jake was almost tempted to take the hand, until an image of Chance appeared in his mind, stopping him in his tracks.

They were the Swat Kats. Sworn to protect the citizens of MegaKat City from anyone who wanted to harm it. It didn't matter if Dark Kat was his father, there was no way Jake would ever to turn to the side of evil, and betray his best friend.

"No" said Jake, backing away from Dark Kat, pressing a silent alarm on his belt. " even if you are my dad, there is no way I would join a scumbag like you!"

"Then you leave no choice" said Dark Kat, calling up a small army of creeplings " Creeplings, subdue him!"

As the creeplings charged at Jake, the Swat Kat did his best to try to fight them off, but there were to many to deal with. Soon he was back on the floor, once again lying unconious. However, before Jake had blacked out, a tiny thought ran through his mind.

" I hope he recieved my signal,"

* * *

T-Bone was still circling the skies in search for Razor and still hadn't found anything. Just as he was about to give up and return to the hangar, a flashing red light suddenly appeared on his radar screen. It was Razor's distress signal! T-Bone whooped with joy, turned the TurboKat around, and blasted striaght for the signal.

"I'm coming buddy" said T-Bone " I'm coming,"


	5. Chapter 5: Chance To The Rescue

**Ch.5: Chance To The Rescue**

When Jake reawoke, the first thing he noticed was the position of the room had changed. The second thing was, that he was chained to the wall! Try as hard as he might the slim cat couldn't pull free of his bonds.

A couple of creeplings cackles echoed through the room at seeing his worthless struggle. Soon Dark Kat entered, carrying the Talasism Stone.

"What is that thing?" asked Jake, referring to the stone tablet Dark Kat carried.

"Don't you watch the news?" said Dark Kat " this is the Talasism Stone. It was used years ago by a council of warlocks to seal away that old sorcerror's powers that I told you about. The sorcerror would grant wishes like I said, but he was evil through and through."

"Always, when people sought for his help, he found a way to twist things to his advantage. You wanted money, it became his. You wanted love or power, it would end in death. The Council had no choice but to seal his most deadly magic away, draining most of his life force."

"So when I came to see him at his time of dying in order to save you, he found a way to save himself, by possessing my body. His evil soul now flows through me, and once I unlock my full powers from this stone, my evil will be transferred to you,"

"You'll never get away this!" shouted Jake.

"Yeah" said Dark Kat " well who's going to stop me?"

A blast suddenly echoed through the room, leaving a gaint hole in the wall. When the smoke from the blast cleared, Jake shouted in joy, for there stood T-Bone armed and dangerous.

"Well its about time you got here!" shouted Jake.

"Would have gotten here sooner" said T-Bone, approaching to unchain Jake " but the traffic was murder,"

"Excellent idea" said Dark Kat " creeplings, tear him apart!"

"T-Bone look out!" yelled Jake.

Shooting a net missle from his glovatrix, T-Bone bagged the creeplings before they could even get close to him. Turning his attention back Jake, T-Bone launched some mini-turbo blades binding his friend to the wall, cutting him lose.

Dark Kat growled and tackled T-Bone to the floor. While his partner struggled with Dark Kat, Jake made a dash for the Talasism Stone. One of the creeplings had managed to escape from the net and ran after Jake.

Jake had just managed to grab the Talasism Stone, and was on the run for the TurboKat when the creepling tackled into his legs. The Talasism Stone flew into the air when Jake fell to the ground, before landing back and shattering into little pieces.

Dark Kat stopped fighting with T-Bone immediately when he saw the Talasism Stone. The trapped magic inside the stone billowed out like swirling tornado, engulfing the fallen Jake. Jake's screams were lost in the howling vortex.

"Jake!" screamed T-Bone, in fear for his friend.

"No!" yelled Dark Kat, approaching the tornado " the power is mine! He can't have it!"

Unfortunately, Dark Kat's desperate cries were of no use as a magical bolt of energy knocked him away from the vortex. Finally, everything settled down, and the vortex dissappeared, leaving unconious Jake lying in the center.

"Jake!" yelled T-Bone, running over to his friend.

Jake's body had been badly damaged while he had been inside that whirl; burns and fresh cuts were everywhere. T-Bone found a hard time trying to keep the tears from flowing out of his eyes. His partner lay in his hands badly hurt, possibly dying. He had to get him to a hospital fast.

Picking up Jake in his arms, T-Bone loaded his friend into the TurboKat and sped towards MegaKat Hospital. Callie Briggs was on the front steps talking to Commander Feral when the TurboKat landed, and T-Bone hopped out.

"What are you doing here?" Commander Feral demanded.

"T-Bone, what's wrong?" asked Callie, noticing the worried look on the Swat Kat's face as he drew a body out from the jet.

"Let me through Feral" growled T-Bone, cleary in no mood for arguement " if I don't help this guy soon he'll probably die,"

Feral growled but stepped aside. As T-Bone passed by with the body both Feral's and Callie's eyes widened in shock when they saw who the injured cat was.

"That was Jake Clawson, a former Enforcer" said Feral " what in the world happened to him?"

" I don't know" said Callie " but it had to be something horrible. Oh my gosh, I wonder if Chance knows what's happened,"

" I'll stop by later today and tell him" said Feral " but right now, let's go check on Jake,"

T-Bone was walking back towards the entrance as soon as Callie and Feral entered the lobby. His head was hung low in depression.

"He's in Room 315" T-Bone told them " he's still unconious, and the wounds are pretty nasty, but luckily there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage,"

"Thank goodness" breathed Callie in relief " will he be alright?"

"The Doc says it will probably take two or three days for him to recover" said T-Bone " other than that, he'll be fine,"

"How'd he get that way?" asked Feral, staring at T-Bone.

"We found him like that" said T-Bone " when trying to capture Dark Kat,"

"Dark Kat" gasped Callie " he did this? Why?"

"Don't know" said T-Bone " Razor took after Dark Kat while I got the victim safely to the hospital. There's an old warehouse on the east side of town if you want to check it out for any clues Feral,"

" I will" said Feral " right after I tell Chance that his best friend was nearly murdered,"

"He would probably be asleep by this time Feral," said T-Bone, looking out at the fading twilight.

"Fine" said Feral " I'll contact him in the morning. Now you'd better believe before I decide to turn around and arrest you,"

"Got it" said T-Bone, taking that as his cue to get out. But before leaving completely, he turned around and grinned at Feral. " oh by the way Commander, I didn't know you cared,"

Before Feral could respond, T-Bone was already gone.

* * *

Early the next morning Feral, for once, was as good as his word and contacted Chance telling him that Jake was in the hospital. Chance arrived at the clinic about ten minutes later, and despite the fact that he wasn't family, was allowed to go in to see his friend.

Jake was lying full-awake in bed, his injuries almost healed. He smiled as Chance entered the room and sat down next to him.

"Hey buddy" said Chance " how you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by truck" said Jake " but compared to that vortex, that's an understatement,"

Chance laughed at the joke attempt, even though he didn't find it very funny, considering all that's happened.

"Feral and Callie talk to you yet?" asked Chance.

"No" said Jake " which is lucky, because if they know what I know, then I'm not so sure people would look at me the same way any more,"

"What do you mean?" said Chance.

Jake looked around first to see if anyone was listening, then motioned for Chance to lean down. Chance almost jumped back in shock when he heard what Jake whispered into his ear.

"He's your father?" said Chance, reffering to Dark Kat " no way!"

"Yes" said Jake " and I'm afriad we haven't seen the last of him yet. He will come back for revenge,"

"Well when he does" said Chance, grabbing Jake's hand " the Swat Kats will be there to stop him,"

"Affirmative," said Jake, with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Doomsday Card

**Ch.6: Doomsday Card**

"Rah!" yelled Dark, pounding a hole into the wall " my son shall not get away with this! And not with my power! But how shall I make him pay?"

Suddenly, the sound of voices dragged Dark Kat's attention over to an old T.V. set, which was tuned in with the Kats Eye News Station. This time Ann appeared to be in front of a hospital.

"This is Ann Gora coming to you live from MegaKat Hosipital, where former Enforcer, Jake Clawson is recovering from a fierce attack" said the reporter " according to one of the members of the Swat Kats, Jake Clawson had been a prisoner of Dark Kat, for what reason, we don't know."

"Commander Feral and Callie Briggs had asked numerous times why Dark Kat went after Jake, but recieved no straight answers. As for the victim himself, he cliams that he cannot remember."

" The one who seems to be taking this news the harshest is Chance Furlong, also an ex-Enforcer just like Jake. Good news has been coming in that Jake's condition is improving, and he'll soon be able to go back home with Chance. The Enforcer's are going to try to figure what Dark Kat wanted with Jake and why. Until we have more info, this Ann Gora signing off,"

After listening to the report Dark Kat turned off the T.V. and paused, taking a deep thought. Where had he heard that name before? Chance Furlong? For a time it didn't seem like the name meant anything, and then it suddenly popped inside Dark Kat's head.

The Enforcer Files! Chance Furlong had been ejected from the Enforcers the same time Jake was! The Swat Kats appearence had been shortly after that! There was no way it was a conicidence! Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong were both the Swat Kats!

Dark Kat mentally slapped himself for not figuring it out sooner. Now he had the perfect revenge in mind for his son. Dark Kat would soon get his powers back, and Jake would suffer.

* * *

Jake couldn't resist taking in a big breath of air when he and Chance arrived back at the salvage yard. Oh how he missed the smeel of oil grease and rusty metal. It felt good to be back home. Although it was hard to keep that feeling for long when Burke and Murray showed up with a dumptruck load of salvage, and dumped it on their front step.

"Hey look Murray" said Burke " its the greasekats! Hope you don't mind if we park this here do you?"

"Yeah" said Murray, holding out a clipboard to Chance " wouldn't want to get a ticket,"

"Sorry about you accident Jake" said Burke, as Chance signed the order form " Dark Kat to much for ya?"

"What do you expect" said Murray " that's the reason they're working here in the first place,"

Both Burke and Murray laughed, while Chance snapped the pencil he was signing with in two as he shoved the order back into Murray's hands. Both him and Jake growled as the two bullies drove off.

"Suddenly the hospital is looking a lot more inviting," said Jake, as he and Chance entered the garage.

"Yeah" said Chance, lying down on the living room couch, flipping on the tube. " but its good thing we don't have deal with scum like that everyday,"

"Yeah" said Jake, getting a can of milk and joining his friend on the couch " we just deal with the other kind of scum,"

Silence consumed the room for several minutes before Chance gathered enough courage to speak.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Chance.

" Do what?" asked Jake.

"About your father," said Chance, refusing to say Dark Kat.

" I don't know" said Jake, putting his milk down " he knows the truth about me, I know the truth about him. We're in a stalemate. There's no move I can make right now that won't help or hurt our cause. It all depends on Dark Kat,"

"And when he does make the next move, what are you going to do?" asked Chance " can you really kill your own father?"

Before Jake even had a chance to think up an answer, Dark Kat's face suddenly lit up on the tube. Not just on Jake and Chance's T.V., but every T.V. in MegaKat City. All eyes were looking at the pure face of evil, waiting for him to speak.

"Citizens of MegaKat City" said Dark Kat " I have important news, that you've all been dying to hear. As you have no doubt probably heard, Jake Clawson was under my claw when the Swat Kat, T-Bone, came to rescue him. If he doesn't surrender to me in 24 hours, I'll destroy him along with the Swat Kats and this city."

"For I now know of the Swat Kats secret identies. And I'd think that this city, and especially Commander Feral, would be interested to hear an shocking secret kept by the Swat Kat, Razor. I have placed bombs all throughout the city, there is no escape. Surrender Jake Clawson to me or suffer,"

As soon as the announcement was over Commander Feral and Callie drove up in an Enforcer car. Feral's yellow eyes imediately locked on Jake.

"You've seen the news?" asked Feral.

"Yes," said Jake.

"Perhaps now you'd like to tell us why Dark Kat has been targeting you?" Feral pressed.

"It's because..." Jake paused " he's my father,"

"What!" shouted both Callie and Feral.

"Your father?" said Callie " but how can that be?"

" I didn't know until he kidnapped me" said Jake " he recgonized my face from somewhere, took me to the warehouse, and told me the whole story,"

"What did he want?" asked Callie.

"He wanted me to join him," said Jake.

"And he's probably going to try to convince you again" said Chance, plopping a hand on Jake's shoulder " but don't worry buddy, I won't let Dark Crud lay a paw on ya,"

"But if you don't turn me in he'll blow up the city," said Jake.

"Well Commander" said Callie, looking at Feral " what do we do?"

"Ambush" said Feral " we'll send a decoy out who looks just like Jake, and by the time Dark Kat realizes he's been fooled, we'll have him surrounded,"

"What about the detenator for the explosives?" said Jake " no doubt he'll be carrying it with him just in case of an ambush,"

"That will be the Swat Kats job," said Feral.

"Whoa, the Swats Kats" said Chance, looking at Feral amazed " are you actually admiting that you need thier help?"

" I'm not admitting anything" said Feral with a growl " those hotshots get involved with every other life-threatening disaster, why should this one be any different?"

With that said, both Callie and Feral got back in the car and drove off, while Chance and Jake laughed in at thier departure.

"Can you believe it?" said Jake " Feral almost admitted to needing our help,"

" Yeah" laughed Chance for awhile, before his tone became serious " this isn't going to be easy buddy, are you sure you're ready to face your dad,"

"He's not my dad anymore" said Jake, gearing up in his Swat Kat suit " he's just another villian. And all villians tremble in fear before the mighty Swat Kats,"

"Got that right" said T-Bone, as he and Razor hopped into thier turbo plane " let's kick some Dark Kat tail,"

And with that said, both T-Bone and Razor blasted off towards the center of MegaKat City.


	7. Chapter 7: Anger Issues

**Ch.7: Anger Issues**

Dark Kat was eagerly waiting in the middle town square just as the sun began to set. Feral had managed to contact the villian earlier that the city would agree to his turns and hand over Jake. But Dark Kat was no fool, if Feral had planned any sort of type of defection, MegaKat City would pay the price.

T-Bone and Razor watched the action below from the tenth floors of two parell sky-scrapers. A group of Enforcer units stood on the ground floors, ready to go out and charge Dark Kat if the deception failed.

Finally, Feral's patrol car pulled up and the Commander stepped out, bringing with him a prisoner, whose head was covered with a bag.

"You take me for a fool Commander?" said Dark Kat " remove the bag! Give me my son!"

"Alright" said Feral, taking off the bag and tossing over his prisoner to Dark Kat " here's your son. Enforcers move in!"

Dark Kat blew the dummy away with his magic while the Enforcer troops who had been wiating for Feral's command, stormed out the buildings and surrounded Dark Kat, weapons armed.

" I anticipated your defianace Commander" said Dark Kat, pulling out the detenator for the bombs " blast me, and this entire city goes up in flames,"

"Not if we have anything to say about Dark Crud," said T-Bone launching a mini-baby boomer missle right at Dark Kat. The detenator was knocked out of Dark Kat's hands as soon as the missles exploded. With the current threat now out of the way, the Enforcers fired thier weapons at Dark Kat.

The villian had no trouble dodging thier blasts and ran towards the sky-scarper Razor was in. Thinking his partner might need help, T-Bone fired a grappling hook over to the other sky-scraper, smashed through the fifth floor windows, and intercepted Dark Kat.

Razor was already on his way down the sixth floor staircase when he heard the sounds of a fight coming from the fifth floor. Opening the door to the fifth floor, Razor instantly saw that T-Bone and Dark Kat were in the middle of claw to claw battle.

Dark Kat kicked T-Bone off of him, slamming the Swat Kat hard into a wall. Before T-Bone could get a chance to recover and resume his attack, Dark Kat blasted him with a dark scream of magical energy.

Razor ran in to stop the assualt, but Dark Kat summoned out his creeplings, stopping the slim cat in his tracks. With no interference from Razor, Dark Kat continued his ruthless assualt on T-Bone, smiling devilously when he saw how much it made Razor squirm.

Razor was trying his best to fight his way out of the creeplings and get to T-Bone, but the minature garagoyles kept on finding a way to keep the two seperated. Dark Kat unleashed one last magical strike, making T-Bone scream in pain.

Razor's ears flattened in worry when he looked over at the battered body of his partner, his body broken and bleeding. Dark emotions enetered the Swat Kat's mind. First there was saddness, and then there was anger; intense, unyielding anger. And it was all directed at Dark Kat.

A dark aura suddenly appeared around Razor, making his white eyes glow, and his claws and fangs look sharper. Dark Kat wasn't surprised at this transformation, but yet he feared it.

After all, the Talasism Stone had held all of Dark Kat's most dangerous magics. So when the stone broke and the vortex appeared, Razor had absorbed the power instead of him, leaving Dark Kat a sitting duck.

A black bolt of energy fired out of Razor's hand straight at Dark Kat, disentregrating the creeplings on its way. The villian dodged, leaving the deadly stream to demolish a good-sized hole in the wall. Razor pounced on top of Dark Kat, his eyes gleering deadly white.

Dark Kat tried his best to get up from under Razor, but two dark serpents popped out of the black aura surrounding the Swat Kat, binding him to the floor. Dark Kat could only stare on in horror as Razor lifted up one his claws and charged it with dark energy, a murderous look gleaming in his eyes.

"This is the end" thought Dark Kat " but my purpose has succeeded. The legacy of Dark Kat shall live on,"

With those last thoughts going through his head, Dark Kat was able to die in piece as Razor stabbed him through the heart. Once Dark Kat died the purple light from his amulet went dim, and the black aura that surrounded Jake disappeared, making the cat calm once more.

Surprisingly, Razor was shocked when he saw Dark Kat's body laying dead in front of him, not to mention his arm covered in blood. He couldn't remember that he himself who had killed Dark Kat.

Thoughts on Dark Kat's demise would have to wait however, as Razor spotted an injured T-Bone not laying that far away. Running over to his injured partner, Razor signaled for the TurboKat and loaded T-Bone into the passenger seat, while he flew them home.

* * *

Chance woke up groggily the next morning to find out that he was back in the garage, laying on the couch. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and arms, and slight pain shivered throughout his body whenever he tried to move. Soon enough, Jake walked in, and smiled when he saw Chance was finally starting to feel better.

"What happened?" asked Chance.

"Dark Kat was using you for target pratice" said Jake, sitting down of the floor, next to his friend. " I couldn't get through to stop him, the creeplings had me trapped. Then all of sudden it was like I blacked out, when I woke up Dark Kat was dead and you were badly hurt,"

"Dead?" said Chance, surprised " who killed Dark Kat?"

" I don't know" said Jake " it had to be someone, but who?"

"We may have to keep our eyes peeled" said Chance " if there's somone out there strong enough to take down Dark Kat, he could be a serious threat to us all,"

Little did Chance know that the threat lay right before him, smiling him that innocent smile. But he would come to know of the danger soon. And by that time, it would be to late.


	8. Chapter 8: Head Hunt

**Ch.8: Head Hunt**

For the villians of MegaKat City, thier day of reckoning had come at last. Dark Kat was gone, leaving his empire open for his comrades in evil to grab. Dr. Viper thought he would be sneaky and get to Dark Kat's hideout before any of the other villians did.

Surprise came to the half-cat, half-snake when he saw Hard Drive argueing with the Metalikats. From what few words Viper picked out the conversation it was pretty obivous that they were argueing about who gets Dark Kat's empire.

"Well look whose here?" said Mac, noticing Viper " come to join the arguement?"

" Oh I wouldn't want to intrude" said Dr. Viper, casually " please continue destroying each other,"

"I'm not destroying anything, yet," said Molly, looking at HardDrive.

"All I came for were the files in Dark Kat's computer" said HardDrive, looking at Molly " but then you metal maniacs barged in and interrupted my work,"

"Dark Kat's files you say?" said Viper, walking up to the deceased villian's old computer " I'm quite curious about that myself. Let's see here,"

The Metalikats and HardDrive watched as Viper typed at the screen when suddenly a file popped up titled "A FEW FINAL WORDS." Viper clicked on the file, and soon Dark Kat's image filled up the screen, and a video message played.

"Ah" said the virtual Dark Kat " I knew that when the time came for my death, you villians would try to come and claim my empire. Well, to bad, for someone has already claimed the right to it, thanks to my help of course. Wonder who I'm talking about, why none other than one of the Swat Kats."

"What?" said Molly, not believing her ears.

"Shocking isn't it?" said the virtual Dark Kat, as if he had heard Molly's protest " then get ready for another surprise. Razor is my son, and the rightful hier to my empire. So if you want my power, you'll have to deal with him first. Good luck, you're going to need it,"

With that said the message ended, leaving all the villians opened mouth in shock. Molly was one of the first to be smacked back to her senses.

"A Swat Kat for a son" said Molly " and the missle master no less. How are we going to bring one down we can't even stop them together?"

"For a team?" sugguested HardDrive.

"Been there, done that," said Mac.

"What about a game?" said , with a hiss " whoever kills the Swat Kat, Razor inherits Dark Kat's empire,"

"Now that sounds like fun" said Molly, sticking her hand out, soon joined by other villians hands " may the best cat win,"

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

* * *

MegaKat City was in total chaos! , HardDrive, and the Metalikats were tearing up the streets, daring for the Swat Kats to come out and stop them. Feral and his Enforcers tried their best to control the villianous threat, but were overwelmed by the severe power.

Finally glee lit up in the faces of MegaKat citizens when the TurboKat came flying in, overseeing the battle. Both Razor's and T-Bone's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing; Dr. Viper, HardDrive, and the Metalikats working together.

"The whole world's turned upside down!" said T-Bone.

"We can't defeat them up here Bud" said Razor to T-Bone " were going have to go head to head with these freaks,"

"Well then let's give them a warm reception," said T-Bone, landing the TurboKat on the roof of a nearby building.

Once the TurboKat was docked, T-Bone and Razor deployed thier Delta Backpacks and glided down to the action. Razor launched two baby boomer missles in Mac and Molly's direction, while T-Bone took the time to try out one of Razor's new inventions.

Two black balls shot out of T-Bone's glovatrix and exploded near Dr. Viper and HardDrive, covering the area in a thick, purple fog. A wierd feeling started to come over both of the villians. Desperate to escape, HardDrive charged up his surge suit to evaporate the fog, but the effect it had was quite the opposite.

Instead, the electricity charged the fog, making both of the villians cough even louder. Soon, darkness overcame thier senses, and both villians blacked out. T-Bone couldn't resist shouting out in victory.

"Razor's new Sleep Bombs worked like a dream,"

However, even though that new weapon may have worked on HardDrive and Viper, the Metalikats were even harder to put to sleep. Both metal felines had recovered from the shock of Razor's missles and firing back at the Swat Kats, thier armor barely scratched.

"Down to you and me Molly" said Mac " let's see who can kill the Swat Kat first,"

"Don't think it will be that easy Mac" said Molly " you're still the worst marksman in the whole city,"

Both Metalikats pointed their guns at Razor when the Swat Kats landed on the ground and fired. Not expecting a combined attack, Razor barely managed to dodge the blasts, in order to escape with his life.

T-Bone tackled into Molly, while Mac raced after Razor still blasting. From the corner of his eye T-Bone saw Mac and Razor run into an old building nearby. Using a mini-megavolt missle to temporarily short-circuit Molly, T-Bone charged in after them, ready in case Razor needed a hand.

By the time T-Bone got inside the room Mac and Razor had gone in, it seemed like the fight was already over. Razor was standing back to the wall breathing exhaustion, while Mac had been pinned to the floor thanks to Razor's mini-cement launchers.

T-Bone was about to congradulate his partner on a job well done, when a hot, searing pain shot up his back, bringing him to his knees. Both Swat Kats eyes widened in horror, when they saw that the attacker was none other than Molly.

"Pathetic" said Molly, looking at her husband, then at Razor " I guess I'll just have take care of you myself. Either way, a Metalikat is going to be running Dark Kat's empire,"

With that said Molly blasted at Razor. The Swat Kat managed to dodge the attack, but the bullets from Molly's gun hit the support beams just behind Razor. Massive creaking sounds could be heard as the beams snapped, making the whole cieling crash on top of Razor.

"No!" yelled T-Bone, eyes widening in horror at seeing his best friend buried alive.

"I win" said Molly, pointing her gun at T-Bone " but I think I'll take you as a constalation prize,"

But before the metal feline could finish off T-Bone as well, the air around them started to pick up speed, and dark ribbons of black energy flowed out of the woodpile where Razor was buried. One claw popped out of the pile, then another, until finally Razor's whole body emerged.

T-Bone gasped when he saw the state of his friend. If he hadn't known better, T-Bone could have swore he had been sent back to the dimension where the Dark Swat Kats ruled. Razor nearly looked a lot like his darker version, except with a more murderous glint in his eye.

Razor's souless, glowing white eyes studied Molly and T-Bone for awhile before letting out a horrific howl. Claws extended, Razor charged at his two targets, ready to kill.


	9. Chapter 9: Black Heart Awakens

**Ch.9: Black Heart Awakens**

Molly was surprised by Razor's charge and fired her weapon at the Swat Kat. However, empowered with Dark Kat's energy Razor effortlessly dodged the bullets fired upon him, and sliced one of his claws through Molly's chest.

Seeing the gaping hole Razor had made in her armor, made Molly cringe back in fear. Her and Mac's metal bodies had been designed out of some of the hardest metal alloys catkind known, it would take a laser torch to cut through them, and yet Razor had done it just with his claws.

Smelling the fear eminating from his victim, Razor charged up his claws with dark energy and started slashing Molly to pieces. Mac could hear his wife's screams of torture, but still couldn't make a move to help her, since he was cemented to the floor.

T-Bone just wanted to look away from the horrible sight. Parts of Molly's shredded body were tossed around the room, and oil was leaking all over the place. Razor had completely lost his mind, he was acting more like a wild animal than a Swat Kat.

Fighting through the pain of his wounds, T-Bone managed to stand just as Razor finished his work and killed Molly.

"I'm sorry bud" said T-Bone, pointing his glovatrix at Razor's back " but you're just not yourself,"

Hearing the click of the glovatrix's trigger, Razor jumped backwards, narrowly avioding the two Stun Missles T-Bone had just fired. Growling at his friend, Razor tackled T-Bone, and soon both Swat Kats were outside, facing each other on the streets, with a curious crowd of spectators watching them.

Commander Feral and Callie Briggs were two of those spectators. Feral's Enforcers had just locked up HardDrive and in the paddy wagon when the Swat Kats burst out of the building. And Callie was just checking on how the battle was going on. What a shock they recieved when they saw Razor and T-Bone battling each other!

Upon closer inspection Callie gasped in shock when she saw that one of the Swat Kats in particular, Razor, was glowing black and had an animalistic grin plastered on his face.

"Get out here!" T-Bone shouted to the citizens " It's not safe! Run!"

Without hesitation, both Feral and Callie began leading citizens away from the fight they knew was about to occur. However, Callie couldn't be pushed away that easily. Finding cover behind a nearby building, Callie hid herself and watched as Razor charged at T-Bone.

T-Bone crouched down and flipped over Razor's charge, his legs burned a bit from the dark energy. The black aura around Razor extended, taking shape of an enormous black cat, with two long, curved, purple blades gripped in its claws.

Razor swung his claws out, the black cat aura mimiced the same moment. Only when the black cat aura threw out his hands, the purple blades spun towards T-Bone like wild boomerangs.

T-Bone managed to aviod being sliced by the blades, by using his grappling hook to ascend to the higher reachs of nearby building. However, when the boomerangs came back for thier return trip, buildings were leveled on thier way to T-Bone.

Callie had to duck out of the way before one of the boomerangs sliced right through the building she was hiding behind. After going through about three more building the boomerangs stopped. But before either the deputy mayor or T-Bone could shy in relief that they didn't get hit, Callie's hiding place collasped onto the street, leaving her in view for all to see.

"Get out here!" shouted T-Bone, his heart flooding with worry.

Unfortunately, Razor heard T-Bone's shout, and soon his glowing white eyes were locked on . Drinking in the dark aura around his body, Razor roared and charged towards Callie. The poor deputy mayor was frozen in fear.

"No!" yelled T-Bone, and fired another missle at Razor.

A small dart popped out of the missle and thankfully hit its mark. Razor screamed in pain when the dart punctured his skin, but just a few growls later the Swat Kat was laying on the street unconious.

T-Bone grappled down to check and see if Callie was okay. No serious damge had been done to the female cat, but she quickly pushed away T-Bone's concerns and pointed at Razor. The black aura had completely vanished from the Swat Kat's body.

"What happened to him?" asked Callie.

"I don't know" said T-Bone " but I'm going to find out,"

* * *

The next morning Jake found himself rising out of bed and getting dressed for another day at work at the scrapyard. He had no memory of the fight yesterday, or what damage he caused to MegaKat City.

Chance was sitting in the dining room thoughtfully munching on his breakfast when Jake walked in. Jake's mood entirely went south when he noticed the serious look on his friend's face.

"We need to talk," said Chance, without looking up.

"Okay" said Jake, sitting down " about what?"

"Yesterday" said Chance " about how about you murdered Molly and tried to turn me, and the city, into cold cuts,"

"What!" shouted Jake, not believing what he heard.

"Jake, something seriously is wrong with you" said Chance " ever since we found out the truth about your father, bizarre things have happened. I need to know what Dark Kat did to you, that gave you that power,"

"I don't even know what power you're talking about!" said Jake " I can't remember anything! I black out once, then Dark Kat is dead! I black out twice, and suddenly one of the Metalikats is dead as well! My mind is a total blank!"

"Before I came to rescue you from Dark Kat" said T-Bone, thinking " it looked like he was about cast some type of spell on you. Did he get the chance?"

"No" said Jake " he was going to use the Talasism Stone to unlock his evil powers and then try to turn me evil, but you came in and rescued me. I tried to get the Talasism Stone away from Dark Kat, but a creepling tripped me, and... it broke,"

Both Swat Kats mind finally came to the same conclusion, and the truth nearly tore them to shreds. Dark Kat's most dangerous magics had been locked inside Razor's body. And now whenever exposed to extreme anger, his new powers would activate, turning him into a raging monster.

"We have to fix this" said Chance " but how?"

"Dark Kat mentioned something about an old temple somewhere in my hometown" said Jake " if we go to that temple, maybe we can figure out someway to get rid of this power,"

"Yeah" said Chance, getting up " before it destroys the whole city,"

" You think MegaKat City will be able to survive a few days without the Swat Kats?" asked Jake.

"Maybe not" said Chance, sporting a grin " but one things for sure..."

"The Enforcers will handle this!" Jake and Chance laughed together.


	10. Chapter 10: Tiger's Eye

**Ch.10: Tiger's Eye**

"Twin Fang Bay" announced T-Bone, as the TurboKat flew over Razor's old hometown " its been awhile,"

"Sure has," said Razor, looking over his old city.

This place held many wonderful memories for Razor and T-Bone. Back when Jake's mother was still around, she along with Jake and Chance would travel to Twin Fang Bay and enjoy a well deserved two week vacation.

Jake would jump right into action and go surfing on the waves, while Chance usually stayed on the beach flirting with the girls. However, both tomcats enjoyed playing the enthralling sport of volleyball. Sometimes they got a little to competive though, until the lifeguard would finally tell them to stop.

Both Swat Kats thoughts were interrupted when the TurboKat came gentley down for a stop. Getting out of the jet, T-Bone and Razor started thier short walk to a small town just off the coast.

"Well the old town seems as friendly as usual," said T-Bone, as he and Razor entered the city limits.

All the children and parents who had been frolicking in the streets playing games, suddenly stopped all thier activities when they spotted the Swat Kats. Eyes widening in fear, the citizens of Twin Fang Bay, quickly returned to thier houses for safety.

"What are they so afriad of?" asked Razor.

"They are afriad because you bare the mark of the Dark One," came an unexpected voice from behind them.

Turning around Razor and T-Bone's eyes met with a familar face of white tigress named Luna and her daughter;Rachel. All four cats imediately exchanged greetings before asking questions.

"So what brings you two back to the big city?" asked Rachel.

"We had a little disagreement with Razor's father," said T-Bone.

"So" said Luna, her voilet eyes looking at Razor " you finally figured out the truth,"

"You knew?" said Razor, shocked.

"Of course I did" said Luna " me and your mother were close friends remember? We didn't have any secrets between us,"

"Come on in guys" said Rachel, moving towards the house " I'll bake you some of my catnip cookies,"

"Mmmm" purred T-Bone " you know I can't resist thier taste,"

A few minutes later everyone was gathered in Luna's house, nibbling on Rachel's catnip cookies. The place looked exactly like T-Bone and Razor remembered from thier past visits to Twin Fang Bay. Luna was still in trianing to be a zen master, and Rachel still had a crush on Razor.

T-Bone spotted Rachel's box of scrapbooks, and pulled one out. The scrapbook was full of pictures and articles advertising the Swat Kats great success as protectors of MegaKat City.

"Been keeping tabs on us huh?" smiled T-Bone at Rachel.

"Ever since you guys trusted us with your secret" said Rachel " I couldn't help but become a fan,"

"Luna" said Razor, looking at the white tigress " do you know anything about the Talasism Stone?"

"Yes" said Luna " according to myth, it was used long ago to seal away Dark Kat's most dangerous powers,"

"Well its no myth" said Razor " it exsists. Well, did exsist. I broke the stone and Dark Kat's powers got transfered into me,"

"Aw" said Luna " that explians why the citizens are so afriad. They sense the darkness around you, and that you now possess Dark Kat's power. One slip of emotion could mean disaster for us all,"

"What does that mean?" asked T-Bone.

"Dark Kat's power thrives on anger and hatred" said Luna " the more negative energy produced, the greater his power,"

"How do I return it?" asked Razor.

"Return it?" said Luna.

"Yeah" said Razor " I don't want it! Thanks to this magic inside me, I've become a murderer! I nearly killed my own best friend,"

"It's okay bud" said T-Bone, putting an arm around Razor's shoulder " I don't blame ya. If anyone is to blame it's Dark Kat! He tricked your dad and took possession over his body just so he could survive. Now he's trying to do the same thing to you,"

"Except this time" said Luna, solemnly " it would be the birth of a new Dark Kat,"

"We can't let that happen!" shouted Rachel.

" I agree" said Luna, looking at the Swat Kats " go to the temple on Claw Mountian. Release yourself from this dark power, and end the curse of Dark Kat once and for all,"

"Thanks" said Razor, leaving to head towards the temple, now that he and T-Bone knew where it was. " see you soon,"

"If you survive," thought Luna.


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting In The Astral Plain

**Ch.11: Fighting In The Astral Plain**

It had been a long climb up Claw Mountian before T-Bone and Razor managed to make it to Dark Kat's temple. The whole place just screamed "Go Away!" What with fearsome, stone gargoyles guarding the front and a long, spooky, torchlit corridor up ahead.

Swallowing thier fear, the Swat Kats entered the temple, determined to put an end to Razor's curse. Several booby traps covered thier course as they had dodge through flame and fire, and swing past giant axes and pits with spikes.

How Razor's dad, all those years ago, had to do in order to get to the core of the temple told T-Bone that he must have been one nimble cat. Finally, T-bone and Razor made it to the center of the temple were stood a gaint statue of Dark Kat, holding a throne between his claws.

"Wow" said Razor, staring at the statue " Dark Kat sure had a big ego didn't he?"

"Yeah" said T-Bone " but I don't see how we're going to get rid of your powers. Wait, what's this?"

Razor came over to see what T-Bone had found on the throne, it was a shining, purple orb. At first nothing seemed special about the orb, and then it unleashed a strong purple light.

The sudden flash blinded T-Bone and Razor, forcing them to close thier eyes. Suddenly, both T-Bone's and Razor's bodies disappeared from the temple only to have them reappear in a strange looking realm.

"Where are we?" asked Razor.

" I don't know" said T-Bone " but I have a bad feeling we're going to find out,"

"Finally" growled a creepy voice " I hvae you right where I want you,"

"Dark Kat!" said T-Bone and Razor, recgonizing the voice imediately.

"Show yourself you creep!" yelled T-Bone.

Meeting T-Bone's challenge Dark Kat's form appeared from the smoky, blue fog. A glowing red aura surrounded the villian's body, making him even look more terrifying.

"You were both fools to come here," said Dark Kat.

"Enough!" shouted Razor " take your power back, I don't want it!"

"Fool" laughed Dark Kat " it is too late to deny what can't be changed. My magic has completley bonded with your DNA. There is no giving it back,"

"You mean Razor is stuck with your cruddy powers forever," seethed T-Bone.

"Unfortunately yes" said Dark Kat, turning his yellow eyes on Razor " my powers will slowly transform you into the new Dark Kat, but in order to complete the process, someone close to you must die,"

"T-Bone, Watch Out!" yelled Razor.

T-Bone barely had anytime to react as Dark Kat charged him with super speed. Dark Kat raised one of his claws and started to slash at T-Bone's chest. Razor felt the dark power inside him grow stronger at seeing his friend in pain.

The black aura began to glow around his body agian and his eyes were glowing white in anger. But before Razor could transform into his fierce primal state, a familar face popped back in his mind.

"Mom?" thought Razor, not believing his eyes as the image of his mother appeared before him.

"Jake" said Jean's astral form " your father and I loved you with all our hearts. We could always tell you were destined for great things. You and Chance have fulfilled that destiny, and we are very proud. But now Fate has decided to change destiny's course. Choose Jake, will you control the power or let it control you?"

The image of his mother disappeared before Razor's eyes, but the words she had siad sent a new determination surging through Jake. Suddenly the glowing black aura around Razor's body grew white and shined bright like a halo.

Dark Kat sensed this massive disturbance in his powers and turned away from torturing T-Bone to face Razor. T-Bone could still feel the pain of Dark Kat's attacks, but since he was in astral form no cuts covered his body. The Swat Kat's eyes widened when he saw Razor.

"No!" yelled Dark Kat " it's not possible! No one can resist my power!"

"Nothing's impossible," said Razor.

Striking out his hands, Razor pushed Dark Kat away from T-bone with a sudden burst of white magic. While Dark Kat's body slammed into an invisible wall, Razor bent down and helped T-Bone to stand.

All the pain T-Bone felt surging through his body before vanished as Razor's glowing white aura surrounded him and healed his wounds. Dark Kat had recovered from his recent misfortune and charged at the Swat Kats, Razor smirked at T-Bone.

"Want to finish this buddy?" asked Razor.

"My pleasure," said T-Bone.

With that both T-Bone and Razor shot out a synchronized attack againist Dark Kat, making the villian scream in pain. As Dark Kat's astral form began to disentagrate, the amulet that hung around the neck of his flesh and blood form, back in MegaKat City, completely shattered. Turning the dead corspe back into Jake's father.

T-Bone and Razor pumped thier fists in the air and yelled in victory. Dark Kat's curse was finally gone!

Suddenly the whole room started to spin, until both Swat Kats were knocked unconious. When they woke up they were outside the temple, and the citizens of Twin Fang Bay were cheering in victory.


	12. Chapter 12: Erasing The Past

**Ch.12: Erasing The Past**

"You did it!" cried Rachel, giving both Razor and T-Bone a big hug once they climbed down from Claw Mountian.

"The curse of Dark Kat is finally gone" said Luna " and now this city can live in peace,"

"But we still failed" said Razor, solemnly " I still have all of Dark Kat's magic,"

"That would be bad news" said Luna " had your heart sucummed to Dark Kat's will. But the friendships you have made throughout your life, plus your parents love is what kept you striaght in the end. You need no longer fear darkness,"

"So now whenever Razor gets angry he won't go out of control," asked T-Bone.

"Exactly," said Luna.

"Well that's good" said Razor, turning to T-Bone " guess we should head back to MegaKat City. This whole adventure has made a big mess of our reputation, I don't know how we're going to fix it,"

"Simple" said Rachel " erase thier memories,"

"What?" said both T-Bone and Razor.

"It's one of Dark Kat's powers" said Rachel " he used it a long time ago to wipe the minds of his enemies. You can use it to make everyone in MegaKat City forgret this whole thing ever happened,"

"Hope you allow me to remember this adventure buddy" said T-Bone, patting Razor's back " there's no way I want to forget this adventure,"

"We all would like to remember as well" said Luna, motioning to all the citizens of Twin Fang Bay " and honor the great heroes who finally defeated Dark Kat,"

"Granted" said Jake " I'll just have to wipe out the minds of the villians, Enforcers, Feral, and Callie when return,"

"See you later guys," said T-Bone, walking with Razor to the TurboKat.

"Bye Swat Kats," yelled Luna and Rachel, as the Swat Kats sped off towards home.

* * *

Two weeks later, everything was back to normal in MegaKat City. Feral was complianing about the Swat Kats good deeds, Callie Briggs kept onto getting into peril here and there, and Burke and Murray were still jerks.

Jake had suceeded in using his new powers to wipe the minds of the citizens of MegaKat City. Chance was now the only one to know about the whole incident that went down with Dark Kat.

"So" said Chance, walking into the living room, where Jake was sitting on the couch watching T.V. " you plan on using your powers to help us in the fight agianist crime?"

"Nah" said Jake " I think I'll save them for the next big crisis that comes up. Which hopefully won't be to soon,"

"Speaking of which" said T-Bone " I have a confession to make. You know that secret project you've been working for months on. I kind of...broke it,"

"You What!" yelled Jake, and started shooting magical bolts at Chance.

Chance just laughed all the way as he ran to aviod Jake's magical blasts. It was going to be fun to have a magical mainac to tease around the house, but Chance made a mental note never to get on Jake's bad side agian.

**The End**


End file.
